


marked

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [32]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieb lunged forward again, throwing caution to the wind. He sunk his teeth hard in Web’s neck, imagining himself as Lestat and Web as Louis and his cock twitched at the image of them rutting in the open for everyone to see, Web’s blood coloring his teeth and tongue and lips and Web’s breathy voice whimpering ‘Lieb, Lieb, Lieb’</p>
            </blockquote>





	marked

**Author's Note:**

> because [ethereal-liebgott](http://ethereal-liebgott.tumblr.com/) sent in a - "I made a vampire joke and then bit your neck for emphasis but you moaned and we're just friends but I'm really turned on and your pink lips look so beautiful parted oh god oh god" and requested webgott with it, so i wrote this.
> 
> sloppily.

It was supposed to be just a joke when Lieb shifted his body to face Web and talked about how there was this charging sexual tension between Louis and Lestat when the latter sunk his teeth in Louis’s neck, how Louis looked so blissful and all too orgasmic while Lestat was drinking, _sucking_ his blood.

Then Lieb lunged forward, clasping his palm over Web’s neck, holding him in place; barring the long column before he sunk his own teeth into Web’s tender flesh and _sucked_.

It was supposed to be Web swatting him away, laughing at his antics, punching his shoulder.

But he heard Web moaned, a deep guttural sound that was ripped out from his throat; the kind of sound that traveled deep from his belly and ended up caught between a moan and a groan escaping from his too pretty, too pink lips and Lieb saw red; as red as the blood flowing in his veins, and he felt his cock _throbbed_.

It was supposed to be just a joke between two friends but seeing Web breathing hard, breathless; his pink lips pouty lips parted; his eyes glazing and looking at Lieb, wordlessly begging for something, his fingers stroking Lieb’s waist, tracing the skin underneath his soft cotton shirt–

Lieb lunged forward again, throwing caution to the wind. He sunk his teeth hard in Web’s neck, imagining himself as Lestat and Web as Louis and his cock twitched at the image of them rutting in the open for everyone to see, Web’s blood coloring his teeth and tongue and lips and Web’s breathy voice whimpering ‘Lieb, Lieb, Lieb’, his fingers lost in Lieb’s soft hair, tugging hard and pushing his crotch to brush Lieb’s erection and ‘Oh, oh, _oh, Lieb_!’

And Lieb groaned, the sound primal and rough and wild as he sunk his teeth and sucked on Web’s neck; alternating between nibbling the flesh and biting it; breathing through his nose, warming Web’s neck, making Web restless and canting his hips to make contact with Lieb’s cock; sighing in satisfaction when Lieb straddled Web’s lap, a comforting weight that pressed on deliciously.

When Lieb pulled his teeth from Web’s delicate neck, he was so hard that it was painful and Web – fuck – he looked like he was surrendering to Lieb; still baring his neck for Lieb to suck, to bite, to mark. His neck was peppered with red hickeys; some of them were turning into bruises; and Lieb felt like he was about to come seeing Web like this; all pretty and bruised and marked by him.

“Fuck, Web. I didn’t know,” Lieb whispered, grinning wide and tracing the red mark in the shape of his teeth on Web’s neck, brushing his fingers on Web’s collarbones, liking the way Web’s lips fell apart and a rush of breathy moan coming out from him like he was desperate.

“Don’t grin like that,” Web panted, his hips still moving slowly, brushing their cocks together in slow, unhurried motions.

“Why?” Lieb asked, running his tongue along his front teeth, teasing.

Web pressed his head on the pillows, barring his neck for Lieb to see the way his pulse was throbbing rapidly underneath the taut muscle. “Because it makes me want to surrender to you like this, with my hard cock leaking and with my legs open wide for you to take me again and again and again as you mark me yours, Lieb,” Web confessed breathlessly, his cheeks coloring in pretty color as he let his legs opened wide.

Lieb sunk his teeth again on Web’s collarbones this time, moaning when he felt Web unzipping his jeans and taking his cock out, stroking, stroking, twisting his wrist just so, smearing his precome.

“Fuck me, Lieb. Mark me yours,” Web moaned, long and drawn out and breathless.

And Lieb did just that, splaying Web’s legs wider, pushing his knees unto his chest; sinking his cock in Web’s warm, slick hole, sinking his teeth on Web’s bruised neck; fucking him, fucking him, fucking him, because they too felt the charging sexual tension between them; wanting it, yearning for it but were too afraid to do anything but now, but now, but now–

“Mine,” Lieb hissed the word on Web’s neck, sunk it deeper in Web’s skin, marking him for the world to see.

“Yours,” Web moaned, pushing his legs to rest on Lieb’s shoulders, canting his hips upwards to meet the thrust again and again and again.

“ _Yours_ , Lieb.”

And they spent the night like that, marking each other with bruises on their skins, with their cums drying on their bodies, with breathless promises spoken into their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143087704707/okay-but-i-made-a-vampire-joke-and-then-bit-your)


End file.
